


a night like this

by momentofclarity



Series: daydreams are made of this [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Girl Direction, Grinding, JUST, Pining, Snogging, They're all girls, a bit of, girls being cute and really really into each other, hope you like it, it's kinda cute and Louis is as pretty as always, obviously, that sounds awesome though if you ask me so i dunno, there's no actual plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofclarity/pseuds/momentofclarity
Summary: And now she’s here, on her way to seeing Louis again for the first time since that first night and it’s… she’s just a bit nervous is all.





	a night like this

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've said this before, but this is truly the most self indulgent thing I've ever written and will probably ever write. I've read a bunch of lovely girl larry lately that gave me a lot of feelings about things and so this happened. I love girls. Ungh.
> 
> Thank you to my bff forever Lois for betaing on a moment's notice, but since you're sort of in it I felt like I should ask <3 Love you forever. 
> 
> Hope you all like it! Obviously my first f/f fic so. Yeah. There's that. 
> 
> Comments and kudos makes me happier than anything, I'd love to have a chat ❤

Harry squirms awkwardly in her buss seat, pulling at the hem of her skirt that always rides up as she walks. Her knobbly knees covered in black tights bend inwards as her too large feet sit wide apart on the floor. In her tote bag there’s an already opened bottle of white wine, as she couldn’t resist having a glass before meeting up with her friends in town. She chews nervously on the corner of her thumbnail as her stomach flutters offensively. Nick is talking about her latest hook up in the seat beside her, but Harry is only listening with half an ear, too busy thinking about where they’re going, who they’re seeing.

It was almost three months ago that Nick introduced Harry to Louis and since then, little else has occupied Harry’s mind. Because Louis is… she’s _it_ , she’s the girl that made Harry _sure_ for the first time ever. Confirming her suspicions and effectively wiping away any doubt Harry might have had about liking girls _like that._ Harry spent better part of her teenage years sneaking glances at girls in the dining hall at school, _unintentionally_ fantasising about her sixth grade teacher every time her hand dipped inside her panties, wondering, thinking, doubting every single thought and instinct so many times she ended up a confused, nervous wreck. Girls had always been… nice. Lovely. So, _so_ pretty. But that’s what everyone thought right? Girls are pretty, that’s just fact, it doesn’t necessarily _mean_ anything just because it’s all you can think about. Right.

And then there was Louis. Prettier than anything Harry had ever seen. With golden tan skin, blue eyes like sapphires and a messily styled fringe over her forehead she took Harry’s breath away. But it wasn’t… that wasn’t even _it_ , what confirmed it.

What made her heart beat pick up and her belly burn with want, was the way Louis dropped sassy comments about everyone and everything but looked at Harry with the softest of smiles. The way she laughed loud and obnoxious without caring a single bit if people stared. How when she shook Harry’s hand with a wicked grin, her raspy voice sent shivers down Harry’s spine. She was sharp, witty and on the verge of _too much_ and Harry’s skin tingled all the way down to the tips of her toes. Over the span of a few hours she had Harry spellbound and later that night Harry had quickly and determinedly typed out a message to Nick with the news.

_Would you still be my friend if I was into girls?_

She received the rather obvious answer just a minute later.

_of course you knob head <3_

And ever since that night Harry’s self doubt has faded into conviction. She likes girls. She likes girls so much she might explode with it and just the fact that she finally _knows_ makes it a little easier to breathe. To exist in this world and know something about herself that feels so fundamentally right is the most liberating sensation she’s ever felt. Over the past three months she’s been able to completely let go of the idea that maybe, perhaps, there could be a lad out there who will catch her eye. Instead she’s spent a lot of time dreaming of mischievous blue eyes and freckles over sharp cheekbones. And now she’s here, on her way to seeing Louis again for the first time since that first night and it’s… she’s just a bit nervous is all.

Nick hasn’t spoken to her about it since that night, but Harry knows that she _knows_ and somehow that’s comforting. When Nick wraps her arm around Harry’s tense shoulders she relaxes into her best friend’s embrace – at least she’s not alone. She’s got Nick, Niall and Li with her and it’s not like Louis is… okay she’s fucking terrifyingly intimidating with her grown up job, her own flat and the way she looked at Harry as if she knew _exactly_ why Harry’s cheeks were flushed pink and bright. But still. She’s also so lovely. Since that first night she has commented on a few of Harry’s pictures on Instagram, making Harry’s belly drop and her mind spin every time. Her favourite being the ‘sexiest picture ever’ comment she left under a picture of Harry bare shouldered under her blanket in bed. Harry had taken it just before going to sleep, her curls a mess around her head and old mascara still smudged under her eyes. Her throat still goes dry just thinking about it because it didn’t seem like a joke coming from Louis. Had it been Nick or Niall or anyone else she would’ve laughed it off but with Louis it felt real. Like she really did find her sexy, and if that wasn’t all sorts of wondrous Harry didn’t know what.

They get off the buss and walk the short distance to Louis’ flat. Harry takes a few deep breaths, tries to straighten her spine and look a little less like the coltish, hunch backed, awkward teen that she is. Louis is only a couple of years older, but she acts like the world is hers for the taking and as much as Harry admires that, it makes her own self doubts and anxieties seem juvenile. Nick rings the bell and a few moments later there she is, opening the door with a big smile.

“Hey babes!” she says and steps to the side so they can all come inside. She greets Nick, Niall and Li with a hug each and then she’s right there. Harry’s breath catches in her throat. Oh god, she’s gorgeous. Unfairly so. She’s wearing blue jeans and a tight white top with thin shoulder straps. It’s such a simple outfit compared to Harry’s skirt and slimsy blouse, but she still manages to look absolutely perfect. So effortlessly sexy and just… _ungh_.

“Hi there Harold,” she says and bites at her bottom lip, eyes glinting.

“Hiii…” Harry says, cheeks already heating up. She can’t help her lips from pulling into a dimpled smile.

Louis wraps her arms around Harry’s shoulders for a few precious moments. She smells like fresh laundry and spicy perfume and when she pulls back her hand slides down Harry’s arm, tangling their fingers together. “You look really nice.”

Harry swallows and croaks out, “You- you too,” earning her another wide grin from Louis.

The flat is small, just one room and a tiny kitchen, but it’s still so much more than Harry’s cramped up room at the halls. She settles down on the sofa together with the others as Louis flitters around, making sure everyone’s got glasses and tells them that there’s room in the fridge if anyone needs it. Harry tries to take in all the little details of Louis’ flat, from the slightly torn football poster on the wall to the clothing rack filled to the brim with clothes. The decorations aren’t as flamboyant as Harry’s, but Harry likes the soft throw pillows and the collection of candles on top of the drawers.

“You want a glass for that or do you drink it straight from the bottle like a real woman?” Louis asks just as Harry distractedly reopens her wine bottle.

Harry snaps out of her daydream of cuddling up with Louis on the sofa to watch one of the many super hero movies she seems fond of if her collection is anything to go by. She looks over her shoulder to where Louis is standing, wine glass in hand and a cheeky smile on her face. Harry’s heart thunders.

“Umm… yeah, thanks, don’t think I’m quite at the bottle drinking stage yet,” she says and grins, accepting the glass when Louis reaches it over. Their fingers brush together.

“Well, I for one, can’t wait to see what bottle drinking Harry is like,” Louis winks and then she makes her way over to the empty seat next to Niall. Harry’s belly squirms with warm delight.

Niall sets off into a story about some bloke who cheated on his girlfriend and got called out for it and while Harry really does try to pay attention, she’s probably heard this story at least three times before. Louis is cackling though, loudly commenting on what a dickwad the bloke is and Harry just stares. She stares and stares and stares and she can’t seem to stop because she hasn’t seen Louis for three months and she’s even more mesmerising than Harry remembered. Her chest rumbles as she laughs and her tits look so soft and perfect, the band of her bra falling off of one shoulder. And she’s… _she’s_ so perfect. Her beautiful long eyelashes curled black with mascara and her nails bitten short. The golden skin on her sharp narrow shoulders mouth watering and her thighs thick and luscious in those jeans. She’s loud and exuberant, giggly and soft all at once and yeah… Harry is staring.

By the time Harry’s had two glasses of wine she’s bubbling with laughter, cheeks heated and the nerves have melted from her bones. She sort of wants to talk to Louis alone but it’s fine like this too as she manages to catch Louis attention over and over again. Every time Louis laughs at her joke or argues against something she said with sparkling eyes, Harry’s cheeks heat up even more. She’s just about to head into the kitchen when Louis sits down beside her on the sofa, their thighs pressing together and her arm warm against Harry’s.

“Hey, so Nick told me you’re into like poetry slam?” Louis asks and Harry needs two seconds to catch up because the statement seems a bit out of place.

“Um, eh, I guess? Like a bit? I haven’t… it’s not like I do it myself, I’ve just been to a slam a couple times,” she rambles. She catches Nick’s eye across the room and Nick gives her an encouraging nod. Okaay…

“Okay, cause like… I kind of thought it seemed lame but then I saw this clip on YouTube, this girl talking about oppression and racism and stuff and I just thought it was cool so like… if you wanted, I’d love to go sometime. Together,” Louis says, turning towards Harry with curious eyes like she’s waiting for an answer. Like there could be more than one.

“Yeah, sure, of course,” she says and she thinks that should get the message across. _Yes._

Louis chuckles, eyes crinkling up as she delicately brushes her fringe to the side with her fingers. “So that’s settled then,” she says and bites her bottom lip. It’s so pink and Harry wants to kiss her so badly.

Harry feels the heat between them, something sparkling and sizzling, electric and addictive as their eyes meet and she’s not entirely sure what to do about it. How to make this feeling into something tangible, something real, like a press of lips or Louis’ skin beneath her fingers. Louis is so close, their sides pressed together and Harry wishes she had the guts to put her hand on Louis’ thigh, to see what it would look like under Harry’s long fingers.

“I was gonna get some water,” she croaks out instead, to have something to say, to resist nuzzling into Louis’ cheek and making a fool out of herself.

Louis nods and then she’s up, grabbing hold of Harry’s hand. “Come with me to the bathroom first yeah?” she asks.

“Sure,” Harry says and lets Louis pull her up from the sofa and out of the room. She follows blindly, her mind still short-circuiting because Louis just asked her to share a very limited space with her and that’s just. A lot for Harry to deal with.

Louis pulls her inside and locks the door behind them. The air seems thick and hot in here and Harry can feel the warmth oozing from Louis' body. They’re just two girls in a bathroom, like the way she’s gone to the bathroom with her friends hundreds of times before, but now there’s a slick sweetness in the air, something that makes Harry’s skin thrum. The hair on her arms standing as Louis brushes by her, unabashedly pulls her jeans and pants down and sits down on the toilet to pee. Harry averts her eyes and turns around to look at herself in the mirror. She looks messy, curls slightly frizzed and cheeks pink with heat, but there’s still something nice about it, she looks warm and like she wants to be kissed. She wonders if Louis can tell.

“You know I know your ex?” Louis says then and Harry almost groans. He’s the last thing she wants to talk about right now.

“Yeah, Nick said,” she says and puts an errand curl behind her ear as she wipes some smudged mascara from under her eye.

“We worked together at the Summer Fest last summer,” Louis says. Harry hears her use some toilet paper before standing up and pulling up her jeans, flushing the toilet. “You need to go?” she asks as she squeezes up next to Harry by the sink.

She doesn’t really, but she thinks it might be weird if she doesn’t, why else would she come in here with Louis? She nods and quickly pulls her tights and skirt down and sits down. Louis obviously still waiting for her to comment on her ex boyfriend. “Yeah, at the sweets stand right?” she asks even though she knows.

Over the past few months she’s wondered quite a few times what would’ve happened if she had met Louis back then. When she was still together with her ex and thought that was the best she could do. A nice enough boy who always got her strawberry sweets even though she’d always preferred chocolate, isn’t that every girls dream?

It’s safe to say that Louis would’ve caught her eye back then as well, would’ve captured Harry into her orbit in an instant. Maybe they could’ve spent humid summer nights sharing sodas and hanging out in the park. Maybe Louis would’ve kissed away all her self doubts and worries under the stars. Maybe she would’ve broken up with her boyfriend way sooner and be done with boys all together. Wouldn’t that have been something.

“Yup, making the kids’ teeth rot like a pro!” Louis grins and throws Harry a glance over her shoulder.

Harry giggles at that while simultaneously swallowing against her heart rabbiting up in her throat. Because like. Louis probably caught a glimpse of her thighs and what did she think? Harry knows she’s nowhere near as curvy and gorgeous as Louis, what with her long skinny legs, her small bum and her puffy hips, but maybe that’s what Louis likes. Maybe.

A few moments of silence pass as Louis applies some tinted chapstick onto her already cherry pink lips and Harry finishes peeing. She’s not very graceful as she pulls up her tights but she hopes Louis doesn’t notice.

“But you’re not like… with him any more right?” Louis asks then and Harry’s eyes flash up into the mirror in surprise. Meeting Louis' serious eyes.

“No,” she says determinedly. “Definitely not.”

Louis’ lips quirk up at that and Harry smiles back at her. “Good,” Louis says and her cheeks flush with pink. She’s so pretty it seems nearly impossible.

They head into the kitchen and Louis gives her a glass of water before leaning against the counter as she watches Harry gulp it down. Harry thinks her head has cleared somewhat and everything feels a bit easier. A little less tense and she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand as she spills the last drops of water down her chin. She grins, feeling giddy with Louis still so close. With the fact that Louis hasn’t gone back to their other friends, to her other guests, but is still right here by Harry’s side.

“Thanks,” Harry says and not so accidentally brushes against Louis as she puts the glass down on the counter.

“No problem,” Louis says, her usually loud voice now low and raspy.

Harry’s chest heaves with every breath and silence falls between them yet again. Just when Harry thinks she can’t handle it any more, when she’s about to suggest they head back into the living room Louis puts her hand on Harry’s arm. Fingers digging into the flesh just slightly. Harry’s belly swoops.

“Harry…” she says and looks up at Harry through long eyelashes.

“Yeah?” Harry answers, nearly breathless.

“You’re… I think you’re really pretty,” Louis says it like a confession and Harry thinks this is the best moment of her entire life. “Like, _so_ hot and just…” she trails off and Harry slides closer to her on her nylon covered feet, only daring to do so because of the intensity in Louis' blue eyes.

“I think you are too… like, the fittest girl I’ve ever seen,” Harry says against the thunders and flutters in her whole body.

Louis gives her a cheeky smile then, her insecurity slowly melting from her features. “That’s quite the compliment, Styles.”

“I mean it,” Harry says and takes another step closer so they’re no only a few inches apart and Louis needs to look up to meet her eyes.

“Can I kiss you then?” Louis asks, her hands coming to rest at Harry’s soft hips, sending a shiver up Harry’s spine.

Everything else just sort of melts away then and all Harry can see is Louis’ beautiful eyes, all she can hear is the soft breaths escaping from Louis' lips and all she can feel is Louis’ thumbs caressing over her hipbones. “Yes,” she breathes before leaning down to catch Louis' lips with hers.

Harry hasn’t kissed a lot of people. Not for real. Just a couple of pals for fun and her ex boyfriend and Louis feels nothing like the others had felt. Her body instantly pushes closer to Harry’s, pressing them together as Harry’s hands curl into the short hair at the back of Louis’ neck. After a few soft presses of lips Louis lets out an airy whimper before sliding her tongue along Harry’s bottom lip. Harry opens up for her and heat surges through her, hot pulses making her throb between her legs. Louis’ tongue is slick and so smooth against hers, lips thin and soft.

Without really thinking about it, Harry starts to move, guiding Louis backwards until she’s got Louis pushed up against the windowsill. Louis heaves herself up on the sill and it’s not long before their hands start roaming all over each other as they keep kissing, deep and wet. _God_. Louis is _so warm_ , her legs wrapping around Harry’s waist and Harry wants everything with her. Doesn’t know how but she _wants_. The way Louis moves is so fucking hot, her spine curving as she pushes up against her. Their breaths heavy and Harry just wants more. Her hands travel up and down Louis’ sides, feeling the soft fabric of Louis’ top bunch up beneath her fingers. Harry takes a deep breath and curls one hand at Louis’ neck, fingers going into the now damp strands of hair, Louis so hot, so worked up from the way Harry is touching her, kissing her, and that’s the most marvellous thing in the world. With her heart thundering in her chest she carefully cups one of Louis’ breasts with her other hand. She fits so perfectly against Harry’s palm and she trembles at the touch, keeps making these whimpering breathy moans that have Harry soaking through her panties.

Louis never stops moving, her body constantly shifting against Harry, rolling her hips up, her blue jeans so tight, and Harry wonders what would happen if she could take them off. If she could peel them down Louis’ gorgeous thighs, her perfect bum. Wonders what kind of knickers she’s wearing, if she’s as wet and throbbing as Harry is by now. Harry moans against Louis’ lips and Louis groans.

“You feel so good,” she says and all Harry can think is - _I want you. I want you I want you I want you._

Louis’ fingers trace the bottom of Harry’s sports bra, just beneath the swell of her breast and Harry’s breath catches in her throat. Just the hint of it, the implication of the thought of having Louis’ hand on her is enough to send her reeling. Louis’ thumb slowly caresses over the elastic band and then she’s there, her thumb brushing over Harry’s nipple and Harry breaks the kiss with another moan. She pulls at one of Louis’ legs to unhook it from around her hips, putting it down between them before pressing up against Louis’ thigh, suddenly desperate to answer to the pulsing heat between her legs. If she had known it could be like this…

She knows she’s still young, knows there’s nothing wrong about when and how she met Louis, but still. If she had known it could be like this she would’ve proudly proclaimed herself a giant lesbian years and years ago. She dives in to kiss her again, can’t get enough of Louis’ slick mouth, how hot she feels all over, her skin and her lips and her breath like fire. _I want you._ Louis pushes her thigh up between Harry’s legs even harder, her skirt riding up with the movement, and it’s so blatantly sexual, so intense and _real_ that Harry’s stomach drops. This isn’t just two friends having a laugh, making out in front of their friends just because they’re drunk and it’s fun. This is real, this is everything Harry ever dreamed of but never really dared to hope for. Louis _wants_ her. Wants her in a real, really gay, sexual sort of way and that’s just. “God, Lou, feels so good,” she whispers quietly into the damp skin of Louis’ throat. Hiding her face because she’s sure she’s pink with heat and arousal by now, so gone for the girl squirming against her.

“Yeah, you… you’re so hot, holy shit,” Louis gasps and then she’s pulling Harry even closer, hands pushing into the swell of Harry’s bum. Louis’ hands feel so good and she wants to push against Louis until they’re inseparable, until all there is, is this tight hard wet fucking heat and-

“Oh my _god_ , they’re fucking in here!” Niall’s shrill voice cuts through the air like a cold knife, effectively bursting the bubble that had surrounded Louis and Harry since the moment Louis asked to kiss her.

Harry turns around, cheeks heating with flames at Niall’s words. Niall pays her no mind though, as she’s busy announcing to the rest of the flat what’s going on in the kitchen. Fuck, fucking shit fucking _fuck_ , why did Niall have to ruin this? Why couldn’t she just let Harry have this? A chance of something real, something… life altering. She clenches her jaw with irrational anger and disappointment.

“Hey…” Louis’ hand caress down her neck, pulling Harry back around. She’s grinning wide, teeth white and crinkles by the corners of her blue eyes. She’s so fucking stunning, so much more than Harry ever could’ve wished for. Her belly flutters as Louis kisses her softly. “Don’t mind her,” Louis says and pulls her in close, arms wrapping around Harry’s waist. The urgent heat has simmered somewhat, but the way Louis looks at her makes Harry believe this isn’t necessarily over.

Maybe this was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed ❤
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr.](http://gaycousinlarry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here's a tumblr post if you want to [reblog.](http://gaycousinlarry.tumblr.com/post/164672850873/a-night-like-this-written-by-momentofclarity-main) Thank you!


End file.
